Hanako vs who?
by Gothictomboy99
Summary: Hanako is a new powerpuff girl she is a 16 years old she meets Momoko ,Miyako and Kaoru and the Rowdyrufff boys come to their school and somethings different about them their vampires. How will she get through all of this?
1. Meeting Hanako

**Hanako's Pov**

My name is Hanako Akikio I am 16 years old. I have gray hair and red and blue highlights in my hair. I'm wearing a black tether jacket and a gray shirt with gray baggy pants. I have a lot of curves that I really can't stand , this chest 32(G) which I really can't stand. I'm wearing a big skull on top of my hat with black and gray stripes, and cross earrings. I like wearing them different days, so I just decided to wear them today. I like sweet sounds of rock and roll. I am a punk rock kind of girl, but I'm not too crazy about it. I like messing around with some people that really need to get a clue. Oh, but don't mistake me for being gothic or anything like that, I just like wearing dark colors.

Today is my first day at... at whatever the name of this school is, I don't really care to remember. As I'm walking into my new school, I see three girls around the same age as me. One of them was walking my way, they had spikey raven black hair with a green shirt. Also a hat with a skull on it like mine and green sweat pants and sneakers. She seems not half bad, I like her style.

The other two walking next to her, had blonde pigtails and a blue shirt with stripes, and a blue skirt and some dress shoes. The red head had a big red bow and a pink t-shirt with hearts on them, shorts and sneakers. I started to approach them and ask if they could give me a little help finding my way to class, but some idiot had the nerve to bump into me!

"What the heck is wrong with you, that really hurt you moron." I yelled while getting up and rubbing my head.

"Well, sorry babe, I believe you bummed into me, so it's your fault."

"Well, whatever...watch yourself next time dude." I yelled while restraining myself not to hit him.

While walking over to them, I asked "Um Hey, my name is Akikito Hananko. I'm kind of new here so could you guys show me around?"

"Sure, no problem" said Momoko with a smile.

As the three girls showed me to class they all introduced themselves. When we walked into our class, the teacher asked me to stand in front of the whole class and introduce myself to them. She told me to seat next to Miyako. To my surprise, I was not the only new student starting today. The four new students walked in. One of them had red haired with a red cap, his name was Akira. Then one of them with a ponytail was named Katsuro. A blonde one was named Daichi. The last student was the same gray haired moron that bummed into me earlier today, his name was Yuske. He was seated next to me, him of all people I mean seriously, can my luck be any worse!

Lets just skip the boring part (class!) and go to the most important part of the school day, LUNCH!

When I entered the lunch room, I saw the moron and his brothers...his friends, or whatever. I didn't have to go through the lunch line because my mom packed my lunch. As I was going to sit next to Kaoru, someone grabs me by the waist! Whoever this weirdo creep is I am seriously gonna knock them all the way into the afterlife! As I turned around to face the culprit, I noticed that it was Yusuke.

"What in the world do you think you are doing? No where did I give permission for you to touch me."

"Don't freak out, I just wanted to see your reaction that's all, so calm yourself. Oh, and don't worry I'm not gonna sit with you and your stupid little fangirls babe."He said while giving me a I looked over to see that I didn't have fangirls "Hey, Hanako!"said all of my fangirls.

"I really want to punch you right now, but I'll just say this nicely, like how all the other girls would say it. Please, let me go Y-u-s-s-k-e!" I said with a pouty face.

"Okay, whatever you say princess." He said with a sigh, while letting me go.

"Idiot!" I said while slapping him...I just couldn't resist. I sat down next to Kaoru.


	2. What's next?

_**Momoko's pov**_

"I know Miyako but I didn't use that much violence in the situation." "I know but still she said with a worried look on her face. During lunch Momoko told me all about the thing she like going to her favorite ice cream shop. (Then after lunch)

(Class) Beep, beep beep

" I have a sore throat can I go to the nurse said Momoko." she said while standing up.

" my head hurts can I go to the nurse" said Miyako." my stomach hurts can I go to the nurse said Kaoru.

" I think I'm coming down with a cold" I said with a fake cough.

Then all four of us ran to the roof,"Hanako what are you doing here? said Momoko

"Don't worry I'm a powerpuff girl too. I pushed my favorite sing out of the way when a white light came out of nowhere. "Oh okay then.

Transformation

Hyper Blossom

Rolling Bubbles

Powdered Buttercup

Rocking Bironiko

"Ah, what is this horrible excuse for an outfit". I yelled in annoyance. "I know right. said Buttercup "But you look so cute. said Bubbles

"So who is it this time the Rowdyruff boys z

"I thought we destroyed them" said Blossom. "Who are the rowdyruff boys?I asked. Their stupid boys that pull pranks all over the town. said Buttercup

As we flew down to where Momoko's favorite ice cream shop they were eating ice cream when they all saw us they threw it down and licked their lips with lust in their really creeped my out. "Hey, what do you guys think your doing did you even pay for that, and who are you? said Blossom while walking near the boy with red hair and a cap."Oh you don't remember Bloss.I'm Brick he said while moving closer to me." What the- what are you doing .I yelled and he flipped up my skirt. Which really made me angry .I noticed that their was a new ruff he had gray hair ,gray eyes. They looked on year older than us last time I saw them they were little kid." What the heck you idiot you crossed the line."


	3. What Now!

**Hanako's pov**

This morning I was going to do everything I wanted to do because it's a Saturday. I got up and opened the door and rubbed my eyes. To see my thirteen year old sister blocking me from going downstairs. " Good morning Hanako your up early" said Mariko. I wonder why is that?

" Mariko do I have to keep telling you this, over and over again please shut up for once in your life. "Well, no you don't I just want to know why are you up at 10:30 am in the morning." " Because I want to now more I said while giving her a little push.

"Thank you. I said while walking downstairs. Then I heard someone ring the door be like four times it was really ticking me off. " I'm coming I said as I opened the door to find out that it was no other than Yusuke. " What do you want this early in the morning." I sighed. Are you some kind of stalker now. " Well, that's a really nice way of showing how much you care for me. he said with a smirk." Like that will ever happen now bye, bye I said and shut the door in his face and locked. "I can believe that idiot even came over to my house. I said while walking into the living room to watch some my mother came downstairs and asked" Hanako, who was that at the door". she asked "Huh, oh no one important. " I said while flipping through channels."No, one important. she said while opening the door to see Yusuke standing their with a smirk and then it turned into a grin. Which is really going to screw things up.

"Hanako who is this he your boyfriend? "she asked. "No, not even if my life depended on it. I said while turning off the tv and I was about to go upstairs until,"Um, Akikio may I come in?he said with a guy thinks he has something on me but, he doesn't, I can't stand him!

"Sure you can come in." she said with a smile. I know mom is planning something now and I don't like it. Then I went to the bathroom to go freshen up sense it won't make a difference what I say to her I have to treat are guest with though I hate his guts.

Then I came out of the shower smelling like green apples. I wore a gray hoddie and baggy pants , gray sneakers. I was just going to stay home today anyway which was no big deal. Then I went back downstairs and when I went downstairs I saw Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru. " Hey, what are you guys doing here? I asked." Well, we wanted to talk to you in private later. Said Momoko while sitting on the couch drinking some tea." Hey, Hanako your boyfriend wants to see you? Said Mariko." Mariko he's not my boyfriend were not even friends his just some jerk.

"But, just some jerk can turn into something else. she said while skipping downstairs with a smile on her face. Then I walked over to Yusuke who was sitting in my seat. "What, do you want and could you hop out of my seat. I yelled. while sitting I beside him. Which was a big mistake. Before I knew it he had his arm around my waist.

"Your, mother said I could sit here. he said while looking at me full of lust. "Okay,whatever just stay away from! I said with a pink blush on my face full of anger. Then after I had breakfast with Yusuke and my friends. Yusuke left which was a relief. And Momoko told me to look out for them they are vampires after all.

"I know Momoko thanks for worrying for me though. " I said with a smile. I think it's been a while sense I actually smiled.

I was just being lazy today.

But then the next day on Monday

**Something happened...**

**UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPPIE **

**ME:SO HANAKO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**HANAKO: AH, WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!**

**ME: I JUST WANT TO ADD SOME ROMANCE TO IT CAN'T I DO THAT!**

**BRAZE: AW, HANAKO THEIRS NO REASON TO GET ANGRY BABE YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME**

**HANAKO: KEEP DREAMING**


	4. What a bunch of morons!

Momoko's** Pov**

I can believe Brick and his brother are back. "Now take, this you perv.I said while attacking him with my yo-yo. "Sorry Blossy but that won't work he said while grabbing me by my arm and he whispered in my hear and said"_ Blossom I really don't want to hurt you babe ,but I'll she you soon enough._

Well that's weird I wonder what he means by that. "Get away from I said while kicking him in the shin. "Well I tired to be nice I guess I'm just going to have to take you with me."Take me with you, well like that could ever happend "I said with a smirk."

Then before I knew it he was right behind me and I was in his arms. "Let me go, I yelled and kicking and screaming. Then I was finally lose from his grasp. "I don't know what he wants with me but I really need to find the girls. I said while running to where I heard Bironiko yell.

**Hanako's pov**

"So, are you ready for me I said". "Well, babe as long as your ready I'm ready." "Okay, take this. I yelled while grabbing my guitar and I started to play."But he was just standing their. Then I pressed the arrow button so the arrows could shoot at him while I'm playing my guitar. But he kept dodging my attacks.

"That's all you got babe I was expecting more of a fight." " Whatever, ah what's your name again. "The names Braze babe. "he said with a smirk. He's really starting to tick my off. "If that won't do anything maybe this will.

**My weakness or is it yours**

You thought you knew my weakness ~

But you doing you can't break me I know from now on you can't control me~

yeah, yeah that's what you thought

But I'm done- "Well, that was a cute little song." he said with a smirk. he said while getting closer to me

"You so rude I wasn't down anyway." Take this then I jumped back a bit and jumped up in the air and I was about to kick him until,

he grabbed me by the waist and turned me around to face him." What do think your doing you moron I yelled in anger .

"Nothing much babe I just wanted make you mine." "What are talking about? And would you quit calling me babe."

"No, I don't want to he said while moving some of my hair out of the way and then he got closer and closer to neck until- Momoko showed up.

"What's going on here she said while looking very worried."Momoko I said while stepping on his foot."Let go of me. Then he released me and I went over to Momoko."Hanako what happened? she asked."Well, first we have to find Bubbles and Buttercup and get out of here.

**Bubbles/Buttercups Pov's**

Well Bubbles and I were trying to get away from Butch and Boomer they were acting really weird I still surprised that their older than us.

"Well, babe come with me I want to make you mine." "Shut up you pervert!" I yelled while slamming my hammer which really helped us out a little bit. Then Blossom and Bironiko came."You guys we have to get out of here said Momoko."But I really want to finish these guys of. "Well they want us for some reason and I really don't want to know why. said Bironiko.

Then all four of them appeared in front of us. " What do you punks want will us now! " said Biroinko."Well, that's a lovely way of speaking to you're future-"Don't even finish that sentence not in a million years. She said while grabbing her guitar and she was trying to kick that guy with the gray hair. Braze c-come here you idiot! she said while yelling. Well she can't stand this guy and she just met him. Buttercup looked ready for a fight as usual but this all made me feel uncomfortable about, the Rowdyruff boys being older than us and them looking at our necks lustfully.

"Something tells me their not playing around here girls. "Said Blossom while getting push back into Biroinko."Let's just get this over with said Brick. While coming over to Blossom's neck. "Um what do you think your doing? she asked a little frightened. "Then the next thing I knew he was brushing Blossoms hair out away from her neck. " Let go, of me yelled and then she Then she kicked him where the light don't shine. And jumped back and told us "Guys w-we have to get out of here now! she screamed. Then we flew away "What was that about I was just about to kick that morons- said Bironiko"Blossom are you alright. said Bubbles with a worried look on her face." We should probably go home the Rowdyruff boys are **vampires.**

**Hanako's Pov**

"Don't know how or why but they were looking at us with lust. Said Blossom.

"Then we land on the ground and untransformed and we decided to walk home together for safety. Then Momoko and Miyako, Kaoru gave me their phone number just in case. "No, worries I can take care of myself. "Well, call us if you need anything Hanako just to be safe. Said Momoko with a worried look on her face.

"I'm back I said while opening the door. "I said while closing the door."Hanako, your back so how was you day?" said my mom." It was really cool. "I said with a

smile. " I made some rice balls and some curry, and ramen. "said my mom. "I'll set the table. "I said. "Hey, mom is dad going to eat dinner with us?"I asked.

"No, your father is working late." Hanako don't worry honey. "Mariko time for dinner. She ran downstairs in a flash. "Hey, Hanako how are you have you got a boyfriend yet? "Shut up and eat!"I yelled while stuffing my face with some curry and ramen.

After dinner...

I cleaned up the kitchen and went to bed I kept thinking about what Momoko said. No one has ever said that to me, even when I get into to fights with guys who really need to stop hitting on me.

"Well, Whatever. I said while laying back with my hands behind my head. Then I put my headphones on and listened to (I really don't care)By:Demi Lovato.

**Me: So how was it you guys and please review.**

**Hanako: COOL I liked it but why didn't I get to kick Brazes butt.**

**Me: You'll have you chance later.**

**Braze: It was alright it would have been better if I could have - Braze shut-up.**

**Hanako: (walks away)**

**Braze: Come back babe where you going**

**Hanako: Oh no where just getting my guitar arrows where did I put those things.**

**Braze: (Starts to back away slowly)**

**Me:That will teach him!**

**Braze:**


	5. Their Vampires! Why?

** The lights** **were flickering on and off when I walked in...**

I walked into my class to see **blood** on the floor leaving a trail then I saw the dead body of one of my classmates**.** I was freaked out I wanted to scream but their blood was everywhere I didn't want to be next.

Then I saw Momoko and Miyako looked really freaked out as I was , and Kaoru looked really angry, and poor Miyako looked like she could just shed out in tears. " I'm glad I found you guys. I said with a worried look on my face. _Then we transformed Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles, Powdered Buttercup, Rocking Bironiko._

As we walked past our classroom we saw more blood and dead bodies it was so crazy. Then we to the lunchroom to find the Rowdyruff boys waiting for us. "What do you want I'm so tired of this. said Blossom." Then just relax it will all be over soon. " said Brick. Before I knew he was sucking Blossoms blood. Then I heard her scream.

Then I noticed that Bubbles and Buttercup were going but , I later heard their screams. "Well, well it's only you and me now babe." said Braze while grabbing my waist." Let go of me you m-moron. I said with anger. "I can't do that because your mine." What are you t-talking a-about. The next thing I knew I was in Brazes arms. " W-What do you think your doing let me go moron . "I said while kicking him and screaming him.

"Hanako, calm down babe okay." Where almost home so don't worry. "What how do you know my name? And where are you taking me and my friends?" Do you have to ask so many questions. he said in annoyed tone." well, I can't wait until we get to our place babe he said in a flirty tone. If Blake here will hurry up and drive! he said in a really annoyed tone." Dude, shut up this traffic is no joke "Am I going to tell you again let go of me. I said while punching him in the face.

Which was really affective." Babe you really need to work, on being nicer instead punching me in the face all the time." Well, you should try not being a jerk for kidnapping me and my friends and killing my classmates."

"Whatever we'll finish this talk at home." "Whatever, like I care moron." I can't believe him and his brother kidnapped me they may want us but, I wasn't ready to go I don' t want be with this jerk. "Hanako are you okay babe? he asked worried " Would you quit calling me babe!

"You guys, haven't even mated and your already fighting. said Blake." Blake shut up. we both yelled." "Mated what? "You'll see soon enough." he said while putting me into his lap." Hey, w- what the h-heck. "Where here." said Blake." Finally, come on babe look at your new home.

he said while putting me over his shoulder." Braze, where are you taking me?" "To our room. said Braze with a smirk.

I think I'm going to die. I'm definitely going to die here." What are you talking about Braze. I said while he opened the door to the rrb house which was really nice. They had maids and butlers that were their to great use.

The house was really nice and the had a big red leather couch. A big kitchen with lot's of chairs. And video games in the living room and then Me and Brazes room was really nice it had dark gray and light gray.

It even had all my clothes maybe Braze took my clothes with him or he told the one of the maids to go out to buy me more clothes. Then he finally let go of me. And he laid me down on the bed." So, can you tell me how you know my name?" " Because I wanted to get close to you to know you better. "So, you were that idiot no wonder I hated your guts. I said under my breath.

"Hanako ,what was that? he asked while looking a little ticked off." Oh, nothing Braze. I said while rolling my eyes. I looked down to see that I didn't have my compact belt on. " Braze why did you take my compact belt ? " I put it up you don't need it anymore. he said while getting a little annoyed. "Well, I need to protect be in my city so you can just shut up and-"Hanako you listen and shut up I know you could not care less what I say about you but, the reason why I'm here is because your mine and no one elses." he said while getting really mad Whatever I said while rolling my eyes.

And laying on the bed. And then Braze buts me into his lap and whispers in my ear" You know babe if you keep acting like this- Slap. I have quick reflex and I was quick to react to that because I was getting really annoyed with hearing in my hear." OW, what was that for! he said while getting mad." You were in my ear so I slapped you, and your hot breath really was getting annoying.

"Well, Hanako you have to really stop pushing me away like that you know." Because your going to become my mate and sooner or later you'll fall for me he ."said with a smirk." Like I keep telling you not going to happen your a jerk, a moron, your arrogant and really annoying.

**sorry it was so short I"ll try to make it longer**

**Me: I think this was pretty good**

**Hanako: I liked when I punched that jerk in his face he really deserved it.**

**Braze: No, I didn't and Hanako you don't always have to be so cruel even though-**

**Me: Shut up Braze I don't want to spoil thinks for**** the readers. **

**Hanako: Yeah, she's right.**

**Kaoru: So what are you guys talking about**

**Me: Nothing important just about how Hanako-**

**Kaoru:(reads story) starts laughing**

**Momoko: What are you reading Hanako (starts reading) she got you good.**

**To be continue...**


	6. We're M-Mating! What!

** Sorry for the long wait you guys, you know school and stuff. **

**Me : Hello everyone! :)**

**Hanako: Sup**

**Momoko: that's alright just remember Gothictomboy doesn't own ppgz.**

**Hanako's POV**

As I layed on my bed I wonder how my friends were doing I haven't seen them sense yesterday. I wonder how mom and dad, Mariko are their probably worried sick but, that's about all they can do now. Then the door opened to reveal Braze with a smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?'' I asked." Oh, nothing sweetheart he said in a flirty tone, while walking over to me and laying down on the bed next to me." Ah, can you move over your too close." I said while pushing him away. " Aw, Hanako your so cruel." I wasn't even doing anything I was just laying down beside you why is that such a big deal." he said while sitting up and looking at me." Because you were acting like a flirt again no wonder your so smooth with the ladies. You must have millions of girls following you everywhere you go." Anyway what do you want"? I asked.

"Well, babe sense you ask nicely ( for once) well we're getting- Don't even say those words like heck that's happening. Knock, Knock, Knock "Hello, Master Braze may I come in. " Yes, you may. he said while opening the door for a girl with black hair and blue eyes. She looked about my age she had black hair, blue eyes a black and white maid outfit and a necklace." She was holding a wedding dress in on of her hands and a make- up kit." Hello, my name is Aria and I am here because miss Hanako you are getting married today." isn't that exciting." No, seriously." I said with a little sarcasm in my voice. Then I was about to dash right out the door but, the next thing I knew I was being held back by Aria." Now miss Hanako come with me. she said with a serious face" she said while letting go of my arms and dragging me into the bathroom closing the door. " Braze I'm so going to get you for this when this is over. I yelled ." I like to see you try he said while laughing.

"Miss Hanako may I ask why do you dislike master Braze so much." "Well, he took me away from my family, him and his brothers killed some people I didn't know so well but, maybe my friends knew them better than I did. He also took me away from saving the world from evil. Even before he did all of those things I still didn't like him. "But, he can still change." "Yes, I know. I said while taking a shower and drying off to change into my gray dress with black underneath and gray dress shoes, with a necklace that Aria handed to me which said Braze's girl. Which I though that he's way too over protective of me. " Oh, and you'll need breath mint." she said with a smile." Thanks, Aria I really needed that. I said with a fake smile. " But, that doesn't me I can forgive him for now but just maybe I can. Then she put black eyeliner and black lip stick and a veil, and cross earrings. Then she opened the door and all the lights were turned off and I saw eight gray candles around the bed.

Then I saw a man that I was guessing was a priest then I saw Braze a suit and tie and black dress shoes. He looked really h-hot. What my mind is going insane stupid hormones! Then after I walked down beside Braze and the priest standing next to the bed. The priest said something in a different language I really didn't understand or want to understand. Then after I walked next to Braze he said" Hanako you look hot." I just rolled my eyes." The next thing I knew the candles blew out and Braze's fangs where in my neck again it really hurt this time."Ahhhhh, B-Braz. Then I started to faint but, I heard Braze say" Now, your my girl." he said with a smirk.

**Kaoru POV**

I was getting really bored waiting for Butch to get back. So he can unlock this stupid door. He's just so irritating. I got up to look for my compact belt but I couldn't find it. Darn it he must have taken it! Then the next thing I knew he walks through the door with a green dress in his hands. I'm guessing this pervert expects me to wear that dress." Hey, babe did you miss me." he said with a smirk." Like heck I missed you!" And do you expect me to wear that dress! I said while sitting up and getting up to but this pervert in his place." Aw, babe don't be like that you know you know you love me. he said while putting his arm around my waist." Shut, up!" I said while twisting his arm.'' Babe, no need being in denial." he said while putting his arm around my waist again." How many times am I going to have to tell you this stop touching me you pervert! I yelled while I was about to punch him in the face but, he quickly caught it and he kissed my knuckle. Then someone knocked on the door "May, I come in Master Butch." said the maid with red hair.

" Sure, I wasn't done yet but I can maybe finish this later." he said while handing the dress to Mia. I just gave him a death glare. Then he opened the door to reveal about 1 year older than me she had red curly hair, red eyes, and a maids outfit, and black eyeliner and red lipstick." Oh, hello my name is Mia, now kaoru will you come with me please." Seriously this is so ridiculous! I said yelled while rolling my eyes. I cant wait for this is over he is going down. I said while walking into the bathroom while closing the door. As I changed into my light green dress with black underneath and a veil and black leggings underneath. And a black necklace, with black dress shoes. Then she but, make up on me " May, I spray some- "No, you already put make up on my face their is not need for perfume that's going why too far.

As I walked out of the bathroom that lights were slightly dim with green I saw Butch in a green vest with black on the sides and black pants, black dress shoes." As a priest said something in another language that I really didn't understand or care to understand. As I walked next to Butch he said Babe you look gorgeous." I looked away from him and turned my head. Then the candles went out, and before I could even react to anything Butch's fangs where already in my neck."Ahhhhh." I screamed. As I fainted unconscious I heard Butch say " Now, your mine babe." he said with a smirk.

**Momoko POV**

Me and my friends have been taken by the Ruffs they just decide to come back with a new ruff. As I sat up from being gently laid down on this bed I saw rose petals all over the bed. I decided to look for my compact belt but, I couldn't find it I really wanted to get out of this place. Then I got bored of trying to look for it so I just waited for Brick to come back so I could finally ask him about that. Then I laid back down on the bed and I decided to take a nap. Then after I started to wake up I saw Brick and waiting for me to finally get up." Huh, what do you want?" I asked." Oh, nothing much I was just watching you sleep but, now your finally." he said with a smile. " Why, exactly did you-"Blossy theirs not time to ask questions." Now, you have to get ready for our big day today." "What, big day"? I asked." Don't tell me where getting married." I always wanted to get married it's been my dream. But, with Brick I don't know about this. " Whatever, I said while I was about to walk to the door when Brick grabs my wrist." Who said you where going anywhere." he said while getting a little angry." " Um, excuse me."

" Who said anything about you being in charge of me." I yelled." I did so you can just leave when ever you feel like it." he yelled back at me. while holding my wrist a little tighter." Fine! I yelled. Then he let go of my wrist and sat down on the bed. Then I walked into the bathroom and started to take a shower. After I took a shower I heard a knock at the door. Then someone knocked on the bathroom door." What do you want Brick?" I yelled while rapping a towel around myself." My name is Shana I'm here to give you your dress and do your makeup." Um, okay." I said while opening the door with a little uncertainty in my voice.

"Hello, miss Momoko how are you today?" "I'm alright I guess." I said while giving a fake smile." Okay, here is your dress and your shoes." "Thanks, this is so cute." I said with a surprised look on my face. After I changed into my pink dress with black underneath and a pink bow. And a silver necklace that had my name in craved on it. Then Shana did my make up she but black eyeliner on my lips and pink lip gloss, veil. After that I was looking for Brick it was really dark but, as I got closer to the bed I saw red candles. to find him waiting for me he was look really h-hot my words cannot describe- wait hold the up why am I talking about a Ruff like this. I think my face was starting to burn up I was blushing red. As I wait for the priest to finish whatever language he was speaking he was done talking. Suddenly the candles blew out. And before I could even move his fangs went deeply into my skin."Ahhh." I screamed. Before I could even faint he said" Sweet dreams beautiful" he said.

**Miyako's POV**

I haven't heard from Momoko or anyone sense yesterday. I wonder how everyone is doing I hope their okay. Then I sat up on the bed wondering what to do when I heard someone open the door. As I looked out the door to see who it was I saw Boomer. As I got up to ask him" Boomer would it be okay if I saw some of my friends." "We'll not right now but, you can later on." he said with a smile." Okay. I said while giving a little smile back and a giggle." But as for right now we have to get ready for our wedding." Our wedding? I asked. " Yes, and I have asked Mio to help you with you wedding dress." he said while opening the door to introduce Mio.

"Hello, Miyako she said while walking into the room. She looked around my age she had dark blue eyes with black hair in a ponytail and a maids outfit." Okay, now here's your dress and your shoes." And help you with your make up. she said with a giggle. Then I went into the bathroom and changed into my dress and shoes. I looked in the mirror it looked really cute. I said while twirling around in my dress." I'm glad you like Miss Miyako"."Thank you." I said with a smile.

Then after Mio finished my make up I headed out of the bathroom and Saw Boomer in his blue tie and black vest with black dress shoes. The lights were pitch black but there were candle sticks around the bed. As I walked up to Boomer I listened to what the Priest had to say in some other language that I really didn't understand." You look beautiful." he said with a smile." Thank you, and you look handsome."

When the Priest was finished then the candle blow out. Before I could do anything Boomer bite my neck and this time it really hurt."Ahhh." I screamed. Then I started to faint" See, you in the morning sweety."

**Don't forget to review!**

**Me: How was it tell me!**

**Hanako: It was pretty good but, you still need some work**

**Kaoru : Yeah it was good but it was missing a little something**

**Momoko : It was great not work need to add**

**Miyako: I think she did well by doing her best!**

**Hanako: I just hope you do better then this.**


End file.
